1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a position control mechanism pivotally mounted on a side of a full-faced and open-faced helmet, and more particularly to a position control mechanism which is provided with a pair of inserting feet disposed on each pivotal ear portion of the chin guard and a pair of inserting feet disposed on each fixing unit, so as to move each adjusting article to be operated to adjust the positions of the chin guard and the visor plate of the helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are two different kinds of helmets for motorcycle riders. One is full-faced, and the other one is open-faced. They both have to be passed through safety inspection before being sold in the market. Accordingly, a manufacturer of helmets must pay much more inspection cost to obtain the certificates of inspection for different kinds of helmets.
On the other hand, an open-faced helmet is light, ventilative and convenient to wear, but it can not provide full protection for a wearer's face and chin from cold wind or rain. A full-faced helmet can provide full protection for a wearer's face and chin, but it is not convenient to wear and less ventilative.